master_defendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Canavin
Canavin Mastamayne, (first name pronounced Ka-nay-vin) is a fictional superhero created by Matt Bhanks. He serves as the main protagonist in the Master Defenders novel series. Canavin belongs to a race of creatures known as Pixalians . Pixalians are known to have diverse cultures, much like humans. Canavin is a gold-yellow Pixalian belonging to a background called Avinoriacs. After the Star-Pix Crisis, Canavin embarked on Earth, slaying humans and Pxalians from the rage of his dead father, King Gonavin. As an Avinoriac, Canavin became a lethal force to all species, some even plotting hits against him in order to restore balance and security to their nations. He then was ranked #1 on the AIA's most wanted list. One of the most prominent AIA members he killed was Edmund Fitts (mentioned in MD2). The Connor Family After being reminded that his father stood up for honour, Canavin decided that it was time to end his sprees of terror. He adopted a human form as a black male named Vin (Vincel) and met the Connor family (mentioned in MD3). The family was composed of four members - Jack Connor (father), Kacey (mother), Chris (first born son) and Melanie (daughter). They gave Vin a place to stay and taught him the values of life, much like Gonavin did back on Star-Pix. Each family member added a new trait to Vin, making him believe in the goodness of humanity. As mentioned in MD3: Shields of Hope, Canavin says, "The Connor family gave me hope." Sadly, on the same day Canavin revealed his Pixalian origin to the Connors, his cousin named Avinotch murdered the family in cold blood, stressing the importance of human destruction. Canavin mourned their deaths and then fought Avinotch in a duel with his new sword, Pixcalibur. The battle occurred on the Connor property until Avinotch fled. He returned to Canavin various times, to tempt his cousin, in order to bring out his dark behaviour. After many years of having a chance to kill Avinotch, Canavin never gave in to the darkness. He followed a code posed by Gonavin and the Connors that focused on handling matters the honourable way. He also believes in the prophecy of 'The One', which focused on a being who would provide immortality to moral souls. As years went by, Canavin would continue to use his human form as a disguise, which he called Vin Connor, and then later just Connor to honour the loss of his earthly family. It wasn't until his eighth year on Earth when the world knew the truth about his Avinoriac origin as a Pixalian. The warrior continues to wear the mechanical mask as a symbol of justice, letting the human race know that they have a saviour to fight for them, even though he is not of their race. Protector Of Earth After saving the lives of others, he understands his calling as a protector of humanity. Many people regarded him as an assassin until they learned to respect and embrace him. After eight years, Canavin is recognized as the greatest hero that Earth has ever seen. Copyright © 2013 MB Realms Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Master Defenders Category:Alien Hero Category:Canavin Clan Category:Star-Pix Category:Heroes Category:Pixalians Category:A to Z